<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss in Joy by cloaks_or_daggers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927790">A Kiss in Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers'>cloaks_or_daggers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meng Shao Fei has been waiting for this day for 3 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss in Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shao Fei turns the ignition off with shaking fingers.  He's early.  Several hours early, but his only other option was to pace around the house until Hong Ye kicked him out, and he did that yesterday.</p>
<p>He's not even nervous.  When Tang Yi went into prison it was three years of placing their lives on hold.  It simultaneously felt like a lifetime and no time at all.  This last year has been hard.  It has felt like a culmination of never-ending 'Microsoft Minutes' that slowed reality down to the point that Shao Fei never thought this day would arrive.</p>
<p>Throughout all the visits, Shao Fei has held no doubt whatsoever that Tang Yi will spend the rest of his days with him.  But for the first time, Shao Fei has allowed himself to think of what those days will hold, and... he's got nothing.  He's realised that there are no secrets left, no investigations, no laws being broken, and no mysteries to solve beyond the ones Shao Fei will leave behind at the station at the end of the day.</p>
<p>They have the rest of their lives to live through and it's a blank page except for three words... I love you.  This life he has before him has been seven years in the making and he can't wait to get it started.  A breathy laugh bubbles out of his chest, like it's too full to hold this mass of anticipation, happiness, and love.</p>
<p>The wide grin stays on his face until the prison gates open.  It widens as Tang Yi shakes his head fondly at Shao Fei's stupidly waving arms.  It stays until Tang Yi stops in front of him, the toes of their shoes touching, and Shao Fei can't hold it back anymore.  He places his hand at the back of Tang Yi's neck and tugs until their lips meet, and hopes all that is crowding in his chest is felt in his kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>